Twisted School
by kori11mckee
Summary: Welcome to Twisted School the school for the gifted, but not everything is as it seems...
1. Chapter 1

Twisted School

"Mr Christ, care to explain why on earth are you late!?" yelled the teacher. "Well you see, it's all because of my terrible fathers alarm clock." Angelo replied, in rather surprisingly voice full of malice. His father and mother split up because of his father, his mom told him thousand of times. His father was a terrible man, according to his mother. Angelo was a rather thin boy, in well-dressed in white silk and silver lines, the bottom reaching the end of the floor, with flame design on it, with blue eyes and white hair with a bit of blue at the front. "Not an excuse worth my time." said the teacher. "Usually, I would send you to the principal, but I got something different in mind." the teacher said with a sinister smirk. "Oh, and that would be?" said Angelo, raising his eyebrows. "You have to beat me in a fight at the Arena." said the teacher with an arrogant smirk. Angelo thought about it for a moment before he awnsered: "My pleasure, prick." said Angelo with a returned smirk. They both made their way to the Arena of Twisted School.

Sent from my iPad=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The whole class made their way to the Arena, with Mr Jurke (Yes, that's his name, deal with it or leave this fanfiction) in the lead. "Alright class!" Mr Jurke's voice boomed across the students. "At first, I was going to teach you all about physics!" The class whooped in joy, having narrowly escaping a very, very boring lesson. "But then this brat!" he turned his head to Angelo with narrowed eyes. "Was late for MY class, so I decided to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." he said in a sinister tone, adding emphasis on 'MY', which made the class sweat drop. He then turned his head to the empty field, and yelled out: "Arena, get ready for battle!" As soon as he said it, the field wasted no time to turn in to, well, an Arena obviously! It had a gold and silver texture, and it looked like it reached to the sky. Angelo and Mr Jurke walked on to the high platform's opposing each other, and got in to their battle stances. Mr Jurke then called his battle chant. 'Come forth warriors of the inferno, burn sinners in your leader's path. Angelo the called his own battle chant. 'Come forth o honourable paladins of heaven. Forces of Nirvana!' Mr Jurke ran towards his direction, willing his fist to go on fire (in case you couldn't tell, his power is fire) and tried to land his blazing punch on Angelo's face. Keyword 'tried'. Angelo sidestepped and summoned Saviour. Saviour was a excalibur-like sword, with white blade and gold edges, same with the handle. The thing that stood out most of Saviour was the bid glowing blue eye where the blade came from. Angelo bought down Saviour on Mr Jurke's back, and made Saviour go up, and do the same move. Angelo repeated this for like, I dunno, ten minutes or something? He stopped when Mr Jurke cried out these words: "Stop, Stop, you win! You don't have detention, just STOP!" Angelo secretly recorded these words with his phone. 'Hehe, blackmail, heheh.' he thought mischievously. Mr Jurke wobbled to his feat, and his face turned red at the noice he heard the chanting and praising. "ANGELO! ANGELO! ANGELO! "Everyone go to class NOW! Mr Jurke yelled at the top of his sore lungs (Yeah I know what your thinking, did that hurt after a massive beating from a sword? Answer: YES OF COURSE IT DID YOU IDIOTS!) The class left groaning, and Mr Jurke rubbed his threat and winced at the pain. 'shouldn't of yelled.' he thought. He then saw a hand reach up, and looked up and laid eyes the face on the face of the white haired boy. "Listen, I know we got of the wrong foot, and you properly hate me right now, but I just want to get along." he stated sincerely. Mr Jurke stared at his hand, than took it. " "Your gonna go far kid." he stated with a smile, which Angelo returned. Meanwhile, someone, no, something was watching from the shadows with narrowed eyes. "I'll have my revenge Angelo, and when I do, your going to beg forgiveness, which i'm not going to give of course!" said the shadow in a monstrous, distorted voice, also laughing sinisterly...

A/N: What do you guys think? Good? Bad? At least it was longer than my last chapter.

Anyway, who do think the shadow is? Tell me on reviews.

Kori11mckee, out!a


End file.
